Karma's A Bitch
by criggins
Summary: After the girls learn that Aly wants Charlotte released from the hospital, they all come back to Rosewood after five A free years and fight to keep Charlotte in the hospital. However, one of the liars doesn't mind if Charlotte get's let out. She would rather risk letting Charlotte out than losing the love of her life. Aly loves Emily, but how far will she go to save her family?


Pll

As Spencer lies wide awake on her bed she remembers all that's happened to her these last couple years. The nightmare she'd just woken up from reminded her of the ones she'd get back when she was in Rosewood. She shuttered at the thought of sleepless nights, the ones that made her wake up in a pool of sweat. The vivid dreams she had consisted of recurring moments A had put her and her friends through. With the thought of A in her head Spencer knew she wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon. She instead turned her focus towards her computer. She began scrolling through her emails and one caught her attention. The moment she read exactly what the email was asking, something in her broke. She felt numb, her tongue felt like a dry sponge. She gasped for air, she wanted to scream but couldn't. She turned her head and noticed her reflection in the mirror. She remembered every bad thing that had ever happened to her. The email that she had just read was from Aly. It was an email asking the girls to help Charlotte get out of the hospital. Suddenly her nightmare became a reality, a reality she didn't want to live in. Aly could say all she wanted about Charlotte being better, but there was no way in hell that Spencer could believe that A- the one that tormented and kidnapped them was all better.

In this moment of insecurity and relentlessness Spencer decided there was no way she was going to let Charlotte out of the hospital. Spencer was tired of not having control over her life. She wanted to fight back. Aly was once her friend, but no friend would ask you to let your worst nightmare roam the streets leash-free. Spencer began thinking about what she would say in court. She also began thinking about what she would say to the other girls. She didn't want Charlotte out of the hospital even if that meant losing Aly. Spencer knew she would have Aria on her side, but convincing Hanna and Emily was going to be hard.

Five years is a long time, Spencer doesn't know what to expect later when her and her friends all meet up at The Brew. The last time they were all together was when the whole A thing was just under wraps. Being back home and knowing her friends were all here made her happy. "Just like old times," she thought to herself. Spencer knew that If Charlotte got released from the hospital she would never be this happy again. She had to convince her friends to not let Charlotte out.

"Look who it is! Our very own Spencer Hastings"! Yelled Aria as she approached The Brew. Spencer's worries all went away once she heard the familiar voice. She smiled as she turned around to greet her. They walked into The Brew arm in arm and smiled widely as they saw Hanna and Emily. The girl's reminisced over there five A-free years. They all admired Hanna's giant engagement ring. Hanna told the girl's about her and Jordan's plans. For a quick moment Spencer caught herself smiling a real smile. Then she remembered the real reason they all needed to meet. Emily noticed Spencer face drop. "Spence what's wrong"? A tear fell from Spencer's cheek and she proceeded to wipe it away. "I know we were having so much fun but I just can't stop thinking about the real reason we are here"! Cried Spencer. Aria handed her a tissue, "I was wondering when someone was gonna bring that up," She replied. "Are we really thinking about letting Charlotte out"!? Spencer yelled. People around began to notice the girls. "Keep your voice down"! Emily shot back. "I don't know about you but I'm not letting that creep out of a mental hospital! I don't care how happy it will make Aly"! Protested Hanna angrily. "Yeah me neither," Aria agreed quickly. Spencer sighed in relief. "I was so afraid you guys would want to let her out for Aly! I thought I was going to have to convince you guys to make her stay in the hospital". Spencer said cheering up. "Um, in case you forgot A did bad things to us too," Replied Hanna. "Yeah! Like shove me in a box and threaten to push me off a moving train"! Aria yelled as she laughed. The girl's didn't even notice how quiet Emily was being. It's not like she was thinking of letting Charlotte out, at least that's what the other girl's thought.

Talking with each other helped the girls' feel confident for their meeting with Aly. Everyone besides Emily. When the girls got to the school Aly begged them to say they were no longer afraid of Charlotte. "I think you mean A"? Spencer shot back at her. Aly looked at her sorrowfully "I know what she did to you guys, but she's different now. She's all better"! Ally tried to get them to understand. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria folded their arms as Hanna shouted at Aly. "Sorry Aly but were not your guinea pigs anymore, we won't just do everything you tell us"! As Hanna said this, Emily saw Aly's shoulders fall. She put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Um Em! We're not here to make Aly feel better, we're here to yell at her"! Hanna shouted towards Emily. "Um No! YOU are here to yell at Aly! Obviously you guys haven't noticed, but I'm not against letting Charlotte out"! Emily yelled. The girls were all taken aback, even Aly. "It's not like the doctors would let Charlotte out if she was still sick"! Emily shouted at the girls. Aly put her arm on Emily's back and proceeded to respond to her. "Thanks Em, but you guys are all entitled to your own opinions. I just thought maybe the fact that we were all friends would help change your guys' minds but I guess I was wrong," replied Aly. "Yeah, you were!" Spencer said angrily as she shot a look at Emily and Aly before exiting the room. Aria and Hanna followed her.

"She is unbelievable"! Hanna yelled as they stormed out of the school. "Has she forgotten about all of the awful things A has done to her"? Aria asked as if she didn't already know the answer. "Yeah, and has she also forgotten that Charlotte is A"! Spencer finally screamed as she turned her head back towards the school. The girls were disgusted by them both. "I guess we will see if one "Brave" girl's statement will let Charlotte out of the hospital" Spencer said disgustingly. "I mean it's not like the lie Emily comes up with will be anything compared to the reality of what A put us through," Spencer added. The girls decided it was time to say goodbye and as they did they were each thinking about what Emily would say tomorrow in court.

The next day the girls filed in one by one, Emily was the last to get there. When she did she sat in the row behind the rest of the girls. When called to the stand each of the girls told a story about something awful A had done to them or made them do. To each statement they added that they didn't feel safe with Charlotte being let out of the Hospital. Every time one of the girls said they didn't want Charlotte released, Alison got angrier and angrier. She knew that by the time Emily spoke it wouldn't even matter if she told a lie. There was no way Charlotte was going to leave the hospital and it was all the girls' fault. Once it was Emily's turn she approached the stand. She explained how she would still get nightmares from the things Charlotte had made her go through. However she understood that everything had happened five years ago and she believes that Charlotte is better and should be released from the hospital. As she walked back to her seat Aly grabbed onto her hand and whispered "thankyou".

The following day it was no surprise to the girls or Aly that the court decided to have Charlotte stay in the hospital. The girls were all so excited that they planned to get together for drinks that night. Aly was so beyond frustrated that something in her broke. She was not going to let the girls get away with ruining the only chance she had to have a real family again. They all have their family's and all Aly has thanks to them is visiting hours. Aly began scheming the most deceitful plan she could think of. Maybe it was because she watched Mona play A with the girls or maybe Aly was mentally insane too, her sister and aunt are so maybe she was also!? And even if she wasn't it would sure make sense! Sense enough to allow her to get away with hurting the girls and just end up in the hospital instead of jail! Yes! It all worked out perfectly! She could hurt the girls like they hurt her and not only that, but she could also live happily ever after with Charlotte in the hospital! Oh, it was such a great plan! Aly was beyond proud of herself for thinking it up. Now all she had to do was make it happen.

Right before the girls met up for drinks, Aly asked to speak with them all at The Brew. When they all arrived she sat them down and explained how she had stepped out of place when asking the girls to lie in court for her. She explained that she just wanted the chance to have a real family and a normal life, like all of them. Although the girls were all still relieved that Charlotte wasn't going to be released they understood where Aly was coming from and almost felt sorry for her. The girls admitted they were only looking at it from their perspective and not from Aly's. During the conversation, they all thought they were making the situation better but they were really only making it worse. Aly always knew they were selfish but they just admitted to not even thinking about her, "I always knew those Bitches were selfish, but they didn't think of me once. They need to be stopped before they ruin someone else's life too"! Aly thought to herself but as she did, she continued smiling the fakest smile she could. "Anyways, I know you all were planning on going out tonight so let me come. Please! I'll buy a round"! Ally begged. Hanna looked at Aria and Spencer, they all were so happy they had put the past behind them, but confused that Aly wanted to celebrate with them. Hannah spoke up first "You know what, that sounds like a great idea"! She said raising her coffee in the air as if she were making a toast. Although Spencer and Aria were both confused they agreed with Hanna. They invited Emily too and asked her if she would forgive them for the way they had acted. Emily faked a smile, and told them she already had plans, as she smiled a real smile and grabbed Aly's hand.

"Hey guys, it's me Aly. I'll be right over and buy my round of drinks once my date with Emily is over. I'll try to convince her to come with me. I know she will forgive you guys eventually. If I can find it in my heart to forgive so can she." Aly added happily as she hung up the phone. As she was packing her car for the night she had planned ahead, she was checking the items off her list and making sure she had everything she needed to torture the girls. Knife? Check, Baseball bat? Check, Gun? Check… until she had everything she needed. Aly smiled. Considerably pleased with herself she affirms "24 more hours and I will be with Charlotte".

When Emily arrived to Aly's house. She knocked on the door. As Aly opened it Emily noticed the room was filled with glowing candles and a charming little picnic on the living room floor. Aly pulled out a bottle of wine and filled their wine glasses to the brim as they ate. Emily pardoned herself from the blanket to fetch the dessert she had placed in the fridge. Right as she walked into the kitchen, she realized she had forgotten to ask Aly which flavor of cheesecake she wanted. As she made her way back into the living room she noticed Aly pour a mysterious substance from a flask into her glass of wine. "Maybe I imagined it" Emily tried to make herself believe. She tiptoed back into the kitchen and decided to just bring out the entire assortment of cheesecake. As she walked back into the living room she glanced at her glass. Aly really did pour something into her cup. It was now twice as full as it was when she left. Emily knew Aly was acting weird. Did this have something to do with it? She thought to herself. Aly was smiling at her so she decided to play along. "I didn't know what flavor you wanted so I brought the whole cake". Emily laughed as she said it which made Aly want to kiss her cheek "I've missed you so much, thank you for sticking up for me and Charlotte in court today". Aly meant what she had said, she really did love Emily, but she loved Charlotte more. Emily noticed that Aly kept drinking her glass of wine, weirdly it made Emily want to drink hers as well. She got so distracted talking to Aly that she picked up her glass. Aly's eyes widened uncontrollably. Emily laughed as she took a sip. "What?" she giggled holding the sip she had just taken under her tongue. "Nothing!" Ally responded, "I just really have to use the restroom!" she said as she got up from her seat. The minute she left, Emily spit the sip of wine she had taken into the plant next to her then proceeded to dump the remaining wine from her glass into the plant as well. Emily shot up from her seat and ran into the kitchen where she forcefully gargled water then spit it into the sink. Quickly she ran back to the exact spot she was sitting in before. Right as she sat down she heard Aly making her way down the stairs. "Glad your back". Emily told Aly as she was making her way to the blanket. Emily saw Aly glance at her empty glass. "Wow, you drank it all"!? Aly's heart started pounding. "Is that safe!?" she thought to herself. Suddenly this whole situation became too real. Emily started bobbing her head as she talked to Aly. "I have to make it seem like I'm tired," Emily thought to herself. She made herself yawn "huuuahhhh! Wow I just got so sleepyyy… want toooo…huuuuahhhh, cuuuudle on the cou…" and she was out. At least that's what Aly had thought. Aly quickly checked for a pulse. Once Aly's cold hands touched her wrist she flinched. Emily was terrified Aly noticed it but luckily she hadn't. "Good it's still there" Aly sighed once she felt Emily's blood pumping. "Dead weight, dead weight, dead weight" Emily thought to herself as Aly was trying to move her. Aly suddenly remembered that she had left the rope out in her car. As she left to get it Emily hid in the closet behind the coats.

When Aly made her way back into the house she noticed Emily's missing body. "But how"!? Aly tried to understand. She quickly realized how important it was to find her "Emilyyyyy! Where are youuuuu"!? Aly taunted.

In the closet Emily dialed 911. The operator answered, but Emily knew if she spoke Aly would find her. In a swift moment Aly pulled open the closet door. Emily wondered if Aly could see her. Did she really want to wait till Aly made the first move? No! It had to be her. Emily counted down 5, 4, 3, 2, "Ahhhhhhhhh"! Emily jumped on top of Aly pushing them both to the ground. Quickly Emily got up off of Aly and tried to run over to the fireplace. Aly grabbed a hold of Emily's ankle forcing her to fall to the ground. Using her other foot she kicked Aly as hard she could forcing Aly to let go. Emily got to her feet and snatched a vase off of the fireplace. "Oh I'm so scared"! Ally taunted Emily as she got to her feet. Emily and Aly rotated in circles with the vase still in Emily's hand. In a quick moment Aly charged towards Emily. Crash! The shattered Vase landed in a million pieces onto the ground along with Aly's body.

Emily was standing over Aly's limp body. The front door smashed to the ground and the police filed in. Emily fell onto the couch. The police forced Emily into handcuffs and into a cop car. She sat staring at the reflection of the flashing red and blue lights on the road ahead of her. The police found Emily's phone, still on the line with the 911 operator. They also forced open Aly's car and found her bag full of weapons. As Emily sat in the car, she saw the paramedics bring out Aly on a stretcher and load her into the ambulance. The next moment her car door was open. She was let out of her handcuffs and was given a chance to speak. She told the cops about seeing Aly pour the substance in her glass. And how she tried to tie her up. The cops sent in the forensics team to check the plant soil. It tested positive for Mirtazapine. Emily was then sent to the hospital as well to be checked for poisoning.

The next morning the other girls had heard the news. They rushed to the hospital to see Emily. When they walked in she broke down and told them the entire story. The girls apologized for not being there for her and tried to comfort her the best they could. Spencer mentioned to the girls, how Aly wanted to get caught so she could go live with Charlotte. Emily tilted her head back and let the tears fall down her cheeks. "But we all know that I'm not letting that happen. I talked to my mom and she's willing to take the case! We aren't letting her get away with this". Spencer assured Emily.


End file.
